Kim, Eojin
Eo-Jin Kim '''(김 어진,''' b. 12 January, 1992) is a 3rd Year Gryffindor of Korean descent. He was born to two parents - both aurors - who attended Mahoutokoro instead of Hogwarts and thus his general knowledge of Hogwarts - a school he started to attend in 1998 - is rather limited. He lives in a small muggle village in England not far outside of London. His half-blood status has allowed him many privileges as he gets a little dose of both worlds. Eojin has thus far proven to be an average student, but an incredible friend, and impressive Seeker. Biography Early Life Eojin was born to two traditionally Korean parents Chin-Hae Kim and Ho-Sook Park, both of whom had attended Mahoutokoro instead of Eojin's pre-destined Hogwarts. Both parents were of mixed blood heritage, but after having graduated Mahoutokoro and getting married the two were offered jobs in the British Ministry of Magic. The promise of superior pay and a better life beckoned the young couple that would soon settle in Kent. Not long after Eojin was brought into the world, January 12th, 1992. Born in Aldbury, Kent situated just within Hertfordshire Eojin grew up in a small decently peaceful muggle village that was out of the way of prying eyes. This helped when his early years were defined by an increasingly tumultuous world as not long after his birth a young and famous Harry Potter would enter Hogwarts and set the wizarding world on almost literal fire. Whilst being surrounded by increasingly grim news Eojin's parents believed that he should receive a well rounded education and as a result he was sent off to a muggle all-boys private school - Aldwickbury School at the age of four years old. These were perhaps the most difficult years for Eojin to suffer through as he was often picked on for his noticeably smaller size, his heritage, as well as the quirks that would make themselves known more aggressively as the years went on. However this also laid down a foundation of how to properly interact with peers of ones own age. Eojin was not sheltered in the way that many of his magical peers were. It was of course, well known in the Kim household that his peculiarities in school were small showings of magic, but it was not something to be discussed in muggle schools, and it was not made a big deal out of in the household as this was something expected. Being a squib would have been the greatest disgrace, and hearing the way his parents spoke of those unfortunate individuals made Eojin quite glad that he was in fact destined to be a wizard. The young muggles at his school were called "botong salam" or "regular people" in Eojin's household and he took care to not reveal his real origins. Not long before he was supposed to enter Hogwarts, Voldemort returned in full power. As a result during the Second Wizarding War Eojin was pulled from his muggle school and was placed in hiding while his parents worked hard for the Ministry undercover to make sure that their only child was kept safe. All of this, whilst attempting to internally rebel against the brand new corrupt regime. Eojin witnessed little, but saw the psychological effects that the war had on his parents. His father's excessive drinking and daily nightmares were the source of Eojin's stress as a child, something that he to this day cannot properly come to grips with. Then, when the smoke cleared and the school re-opened for a limited amount of students in 1998 he would be among the few to receive a letter of invitation. Despite the fact that the school was still rebuilding, his parents did not want him to fall behind and against all odds, he would go. First Year As any young wizards, Eojin's visit to Diagon Alley for his first year was particularly magical. No longer was it for one of his parents boring potions projects. This particular visit was for him. Second Year Third Year Physical Appearance Personality & Traits Magical Ability & Skill Quidditch Statistics Personal Possessions Relationships OOC